Rogue Justice
by Fatal-fame
Summary: Luke has always been afraid of killing people. But what if there was another side of him. That punished injustice with the embrace of death. Watch as he kills the corrupted and saves thousands. Warning OOC, violence and language.
1. First kill

**Fatal-fame does not own tales of the abyss. This is a parody, not for profit.**

While playing Tales of Vesperia I came to the scene where Yuri kills Cumore. This lead to a train of thought. "What if Luke did something like this." And thus this was born

Warning: Luke will be OOC as he will have an alternate personality as he kills those who he thinks deserves it. This version of Luke will be less remorseful. Instead of the whole "I'll do whatever it takes" thing he will be more like Yuri. His killing style will vary from slicing people with his sword to burying people alive. Hell, he may set a guy on fire or beat someone to death with his bare hands.

Now on to the story.

This takes place the first time they get to St Binah, after they leave Field Marshal McGovern's house

Rogue Justice, The First Kill

The group had arrived in St Binah and quickly hid from the oracle knights. They saw the god generals conversing outside the gate. They talked for a bit before they were approached by a man.

"Mayor Black." Legretta said curtly to this new comer.

Mayor Black was a fairly big man, smaller than Largo but bigger than Jade. He had an ugly face with a hideous grey moustache that made up for his lack of hair. Black was dressed in expensive clothes that showed off his position. The Clothes themselves were a red vest with a white, long sleeve shirt under it. His pants were expensive looking black slacks. The slacks lead up to black dress shoes that shined as if they could never get dirty.

"Ahh the god-generals, what a pleasant surprise." He told them as he leered at Legretta and Arietta. They both noticed this and Legretta glared back as Arietta hid behind her doll.

"We are looking for the fon-master." Legretta told him in a no nonsense tone. Black just grinned in return.

"Well perhaps we shall go to my mansion to… talk about the situation?" He asked with a perverted grin.

"How about we just leave some knight's here here and not." Asch replied. Before Black could respond, a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes ran into him. She literally bounced off of him, but spilled what she was carrying on him. Black turned to glare at her.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOU STUPID PLEBEIAN!" Black yelled at the young woman. She stared up at him, fear present in her eyes, as she tried to crawl backwards.

"I-I'm sorry." She said weakly as she tried to get up. Black pulled back his fist as if to strike her, but was intercepted by Asch.

"She apologized, so I recommend you don't do what you were about to do." Asch told Black in a cold voice. Black just sneered at him, before turning back to the women and smiled.

"Of course, you're right." He replied "However, my vest is ruined and someone will have to pay for it." Black told them as he looked at the girl. "Why don't you come to my mansion at eleven and we will…talk about repaying me." The girl just nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

The group then dispersed with the god general's leaving to the Tartarus. While the girl returned to her house and Mayor Black went to his mansion. After they were gone Luke turned to Jade.

"Why was she crying, doesn't she just have to work off the debt?" Luke asked. Jade just looked down, his face unreadable.

"Any woman that has gone to his mansion has." He paused. "Been found sexually assaulted and brutally murdered." Jade finished. Luke, Guy, Ion and Tear just stared at him in shock.

"Then shouldn't he be in prison?" Luke asked with a panicked tone. Jade shook his head negatively.

"There has been no evidence that he had killed them. Unless we have solid proof he will be allowed to run free." Jade finished somberly.

Luke couldn't believe it. He had always been told that when someone had committed a crime they were arrested. Not that some could do as they please.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Guy asked desperately. Jade just shook his head again.

"Unless we have proof, the people will have to pray for a miracle.

"We should head to the inn." Tear said emotionlessly. The rest followed, but Luke lingered a bit.

'A miracle huh.' Luke thought as he stared at the street. He then turned to follow them.

Later

Luke had been tossing and turning for hours, yet sleep still eluded him. His thoughts always going back to the mayor.

'Why can't I sleep?' Luke thought as he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. 'Is it because I feel useless.' he mused as he turned to look at his companions.

Guy was sound asleep next to him, in a lazy position. Tear was on her back with Mieu snuggled into her chest. Jade just laid there, as if dead. While Ion was curled up into a little ball. Luke felt envious of them, wishing sleep came to him as easy as it had them.

'Maybe a walk will tire me out.' Luke thought as he got up. He then heard a scream, barely audible in the room. Luke turned to the window and saw the woman from earlier running.

'What the?' Luke wondered as the mayor caught up to her and ripped off her shirt. She tried to scream, but Black covered her mouth. She struggled, moving her head left and right as her body flailed. Her eyes opened and connected to Luke's, and the silent message was passed.

Help me.

Something inside of Luke snapped. He would NOT let this happen. He turned and grabbed his sword, which was lying next to the door and ran out. Completely forgoing his shirt and jacket.

Just as he got out the door he saw the girl had thrown off the mayor and was running again, with Black right after her. Luke followed them until they climbed up a ladder to one of the branches on St Binah's great tree. Luke climbed up silently after them.

"Now why don't we go to my mansion and you can serve me like a bitch should serve her master?" He asked menacingly. The woman backed up and tripped, nearing the edge of the platform.

"Let her go." Luke said in a voice that terrified the man. The mayor turned around to look at Luke and took a step back. Luke's eyes were completely void of emotion. Nothing that resembled human emotion was in Luke's gaze. The Mayor's eyes drifted to the sword in Luke's left hand. Normally, a cutlass is not that intimidating. But in Luke's hands at the moment. The sword was a symbol of Death itself.

The woman, noticing the Mayor's distraction quickly got up to run. Just as she got past Black he wrapped his arm around her throat and put a knife to her cheek.

"D-don't move or she dies." Black told Luke, still filled with fear. Luke just stared back, eyes still blank. The Mayor's grip loosened and the woman bit into the arm around her neck. Black screamed in pain and pulled away his arm. The woman ran out of his grasp as Luke ran towards him. Luke pulled back his sword, as if he was about to strike with a Fang Blade.

The Mayor looked at Luke in shock as Luke brought his sword up Black's torso. Blood flying in the air and splattering on Luke as the sword gilded through flesh. The force of the blow caused Black to fly into the air and off the platform. As he was falling he flipped over and over again, his chest getting caught on a branch. The branch caused the gash to get bigger, but did not stop his fall. Black hit the ground with a sickening crack, his limbs pointed at inhuman angles.

Luke looked down at him, eyes still devoid of emotion.

"Bastard." Luke said in a disgusted tone. He turned to the women, who was leaning against the tree.

"Please don't hurt me." She said, truly afraid for her life. Luke looked at her before putting his sword away and walking towards her.

"Are you hurt?" Luke asked her as he crouched to look at her. She just stared at him, noticing his eyes filled with concern.

"My leg kind of hurts." she told him. Luke looked at it for a few seconds. He grabbed her arm and turned around, pulling her onto his back.

"Where do you live?" He asked. She pointed to one of the houses deeper in town. Luke climbed down the ladder, with her still on his back and took her home.

When they got there the girl opened the door and went inside with Luke as a support. She sat down on a kitchen chair.

"Can you get me a gel, they are in that cupboard." She asked as she pointed to a cupboard. Luke quickly opened the door and grabbed one of the gels. He then walked over to her and gave it to her. They sat in silence for a few moments as she swallowed the gel.

"Why did you kill him?" She asked him. Luke just stared at the wall. She thought he wasn't going to answer and got up to grab something.

"A fucking bastard like that didn't deserve to live." Luke replied out of the blue. She just looked at him, trying to figure him out, before she turned again.

"Is there some sort of a reward you want?" she asked him. Luke shook his head and made to leave.

"Wait." she called to him as she grabbed some books and held them out to him.

"These are fonic arte books, maybe you can use them." She told him as he took them. He looked at the titles, each saying fonic artes for novice, adept, and master.

"Thanks." Luke told her as he walked out the door towards the inn. When he got to the inn he noticed that the others hadn't woken up. He put the books into the item bag and laid back on the bed he rented. As his eyes closed, everything that happened seemed to catch up to him.

'I-i killed a man' Luke thought in horror.

'He fucking deserved it.' Another part of him said.

'Still I should of.' He tried.

'Should of what? Let him rape her?' His other side shot back. 'We did the right thing. Now nobody can be hurt by him.'

'I guess.' Luke thought as he drifted to sleep.

Not knowing of the three that witnessed his crime.

**Fatal-fame with a new story. In this Luke will be killing corrupt people as he travels **

**Luke's other personality is far more violent than he is. However it still fights for good causes. While Luke is a brat, this one is polite, yet viscous. willing to murder anyone he thinks deserves it and not feel bad about it.**

**Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Knowledge

**Fatal-fame does not own Tales of the Abyss. This is a parody nothing more. **

I read the only review on this fic and realized that guest is correct. So I have a new idea which will come up in the next chapters.

I also plan on bring in Burst Artes and Fatal Strikes. Simply because they are awesome.

And I now bring you

Rouge Justice, Knowledge 

Luke eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. He looked around to see his group still asleep. He took a couple deep breaths and got out of the bed. Luke looked down at himself, noticing crimson spots on his skin.

'What?' He thought to himself. The memories of the night before came crashing into the front of his mind, along with the knowledge of the red blobs.

'Blood.' Luke realized as he stared at his body. He shook his head and started to head to the bathroom, grabbing his sword as he went. He quickly walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turned and saw a full length mirror. He walked in front of it, afraid of what he might see. He looked at the mirror hesitantly to see...himself?

'What.' He questioned again, still staring at his reflection. 'Aren't I supposed to see a monster or something? That's what the books said back at the manor.' Luke slowly turned from the mirror, as if expecting it to change and walked into the shower, taking off his pants as he got in. Luke turned the water on and just stood under the flow of water.

'Even if I wash the blood off, it will still be there won't it?' Luke wondered as he grabbed a bar of soap and started to scrub himself.

After cleaning himself off he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Luke, after being thoroughly dried, turned back to the mirror. The mirror showed him staring back. Luke brought his hands up and brushed the hair out of his face.

'The bloods gone.' Luke thought as he placed his hand on the mirror, his reflection imitating him. He brought his gaze up to the reflections face, staring into it's eyes.

Green eyes stared back at him, void of their usual shine. Luke stared at them for a few more seconds and then turned to his sword. Pulling it out of it's sheath, he inspected the blade. The curved blade had a red shine on it, showing the blood on it. Luke grabbed a cloth and started to wipe it down. As he was cleaning his mind went back to the night before.

'I killed that guy, but I don't feel guilty.' Luke thought as he moved the cloth along the cutlass. 'I MURDERED someone and don't feel bad.' He flipped the sword and started on the other side. 'And that voice. I've heard it before, but from where?' Luke tried to remember but it just wouldn't come to him.

'Whatever, I'll think of it eventually.' he thought as he deemed his sword clean enough. Luke put it back into it's sheath and walked out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed he was using and looked at the clock.

'5:30, what to do?' Luke wondered as he looked for something to entertain himself. His eyes landed on the item bag. He walked up to it and opened it, pulling out the books he was given earlier.

'Fonic Arte books, well nothing better to do.' Luke mused as he opened the novice book. 'And Master Van would be impressed, I bet.' Luke smiled at the thought.

_Fonic Artes are artes used by taking fonons from the fon belt and, through the use of incantations, turning them into a powerful attack or, if you're a seventh fonist, to heal. _

_To do this one must have a connection to the fon-belt. Most find this through being around fonons. Usually having someone cast Fonic Artes around you or using a field of fonons, a circle where a certain fonon is abundant for a time. _

_One of the first Fonic Artes most learn is __**Energy Blast**__. A small explosion on a target of the casters choice. The reason that this is a first choice among new casters is that it uses fonons from every fon belt. This allows the user to get a feel for all six elements. _

_The way to cast __**Energy blast **__is to_

_Focus on your target._

_Connect to the fon-belt and take the appropriate fonons._

_Use the incantation "O mighty explosion… Energy Blast."_

_If done correctly a small explosion will harm the enemy. _

_Most people don't get it the first time. So if you fail the first time, don't be discouraged. Just keep practising._

_As you use more fonons, you will learn more artes. _

_Each person can only learn a certain amount of artes. Ex One person could learn __**Ground Dasher. **__But another person may not, but the latter could learn __**Blessed Drops.**__ While the former may not._

_It all depends on the fonon you feel the most comfortable with._

'It sounds simple enough.' Luke thought. 'Why couldn't Anise and Tear explain this easily.' 

"I didn't take you for a reader, Luke." A voice called out in a teasing tone. Luke looked up to see the colonel looking at him with his usual smile. Luke shrugged at him.

"Looks are deceiving, besides there was nothing else to do." Luke replied to the colonel. Jade looked surprised for a second, but his smile returned before Luke could notice.

"I suppose." Jade said as Guy, Tear and Ion started to wake up.

"Hey Luke." Guy said as he rubbed his eyes. "Watcha doing?"

"Reading." Luke replied. This got him a shocked face from Guy.

"Really, You never really did at the manor." Guy replied as he got his clothes. Luke shrugged again.

"Nothing better to do." Luke put the book in the bag and turned to them. "Now what?"

"We head south to Kaitzur, we will have to cut through the Fubras River though." Jade had told them as they got ready. They walked out of the inn and, after checking for oracle knights, went to the gate. They stopped short when they noticed a crowd at the center of town.

"What's going on?" Guy asked. Luke looked away, as he had a slight idea of why there was a crowd.

"It's not our problem." Luke said to them, trying to distract them. However the others were already walking towards the crowd, with Luke hesitantly following. They made their way to the middle of the commotion.

When they got to the middle, they saw the body of mayor Black. His limbs were lying at inhuman angles, but what drew most of their attention was the huge gash on his chest. It went from right below his neck to his stomach and had wooden splinters along it. Luke looked away and noticed the girl he had saved earlier.

They looked at each other for a few seconds until she raised a finger to her lips. Luke saw this and nodded, knowing she would keep quiet. Guy noticed Luke looking away from the corpse and gently turned him away, the rest following suit.

"You okay Luke?" Guy asked, worried about what was just seen.

"Y-yeah." Luke replied, slightly shook up.

"We should leave now." Jade told them slightly seriously. Everybody just nodded and walked with him.

Fubras River

After two hours of traveling they made it to the Fubras River. Although Luke mostly wanted to get home, he took a moment to enjoy the scenery.

'I'll most likely never see this again. Might as well take it in.' Luke thought as he took a deep breath.

"Luke I noticed you don't have a grasp on proper fonon use." Jade said out of the blue.

"Using fonons are what fonists do. I don't need to worry about that." Luke replied.

'But if I learned how to use them Master Van would be impressed for sure.' Luke thought. 'This may be the best and only time to learn.' Luke realized.

Jade sighed "Did your master teach you nothing but brute force?"

"Don't make fun of Master Van! He didn't teach me that stuff because…" Luke trailed off.

'Why didn't he teach me?' Luke thought to himself, wondering why his master would omit a valuable piece of knowledge.

'Probably because he's like all the rest, people who want to only help themselves.' The Voice he heard popped up.

'That's not true!' Luke mentally yelled. 'Master Van does care, he just…' But he couldn't stop the voice from taking over again.

"He thought I wasn't ready." Luke said after a few moments. Everybody just stared at him, until Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I never expected the student of the commandant to not learn of fonic artes." Jade said in his usual tone. Luke just glared back.

"My training space was the courtyard of my manor and I highly doubt my parents would enjoy me accidentally blowing something up." Luke replied in a haughty tone. This made everybody stop and think for a few moments.

"I suppose." Jade said, a bit confused by Luke's behaviour, but smiled again. "But it would be good to learn now."

Luke thought for a few moments before making his decision.

"Alright." Luke replied, getting some control back.

"Ah here comes a monster now." Jade said as a polwigle came towards them. "You'll learn faster in a real combat situation." Luke drew his sword and faced the polwigle. "You know the six elements right?" Jade asked Luke.

"Yeah. Earth, wind, water, fire, shadow and light." Luke replied easily.

"When an arte uses fonons a area that contains that fonon will appear, this is called a field of fonons or fof for short." Jade explained as he turned to Tear "Tear would you create a fof for Luke?" He asked her.

"Yes colonel." she replied and created a incomplete wind fof.

"This is an incomplete fof, meaning that it can't be used for now. But if you use more of that fonon it will create a complete fof." He turned to Tear and she created a fully charged wind fof.

"This is a fully charged fof." Jade said as he gestured to the green circle on the ground. "This particular one is a wind fof. Now try using Fang Blade in it." Luke nodded and ran into it.

"Feel thunder" Luke yelled as he slashed down on the polwigle and slashed up into the air. "Lightning Tiger Blade." Luke yelled as lightning fell from the sky. He then flipped in the air and and struck the polwigle one last time with a bolt of lightning and his sword.

"Wow, that was awesome." Luke said with an excited smile.

"The color of the fof represents the type of fonon that it is. Green for wind, earth is yellow, water is blue, fire is red and so on. However artes only have one type of elemental change so you will have to try them all." Jade explained. Luke nodded to him.

"So, in simplest terms, an fof is created through the use of fonons. A pure white circle is incomplete and of no use, while a colored one is complete and can change an arte, right?" Luke said to see if he got it right. Jade nodded to him.

"In simplest terms." Jade confirmed to him. Luke nodded and turned towards the river.

"We should get moving." Luke said. Everybody agreed and walked past him. As soon as they were past him, Luke gripped his head.

'I lost control again.' Luke thought to himself. He waited a couple seconds for the voice to say something. When it didn't he pulled his hand away from his face.

'Why did it happen and will it happen again?' Luke wondered as he ran to catch up with his friends.

They made it to the river and waded through it, much to Luke's chargin. But stopped as they saw a dark violet haired figure facing away from them.

The person wore a skin tight shirt and pants, covered by a god general robe that the right shoulder was spiked out, that were a dark violet that could almost be black with a katana and scabbard on the belt. The stranger's shoulders were bare, showing pale skin, but their arms were covered by arm warmers that ended at her hands, which wore brown gloves.

The group prepared to draw their weapons. Not wanting to fight but would if necessary. Tear took a few seconds but seemed to recognize the person.

"Cantabile?" Tear said gaining the attention of everybody around her. The figure turned showing a pale face with a one brown right eye, the left eye was covered by a brown eyepatch. The one eye had widened with recognition.

"Tear." The newly named Cantabile asked her in a feminine tone. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"It has been awhile." Tear replied, turning to the others. "This is Cantabile, one of my old teachers." They seemed to relax, but Luke noticed that Cantabile kept her eye on him. Seemingly trying to find something out. He turned his eye's slightly away from her's and noticed oracle knights in the background getting closer.

"Hey they have the Fon-Master, get them." One of them yelled out. The group turned to Cantabile, who shook her head as she drew her sword.

"Seems we have to fight." She told them, her one eye focusing on them.

"So it seems." Luke said in return as he drew his cutlass.

Both sides stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

'I hope I survive this.' Luke thought as he met Cantabile's gaze.

**Fatal-Fame here and this is the end of chapter two of Rouge Justice.**

**The "Voice" in Luke's head is a part of Luke. But it's actually something he buried within himself. Hint: It's not an alternate personality.**

**Review and tell me what you think, Please.**


End file.
